Core B (Tissue Procurement/lmmunohistology) will operate as a part of the established Tissue and Research Pathology Services (TARPS) Resource at the UPCI. Core B will provide support to all four projects in this Program Project Grant. It will procure, process, and distribute or store specimens from patients with cancer (oral carcinoma and other HNC, melanoma, prostate or renal cell carcinomas) or control individuals, e.g., non-cancer patients undergoing uvulopalatopharyngoplasty ortonsillectomy as controls for HNC cases. Specimens, including tumor biopsies as well as normal tissues adjacent to tumors will be collected from patients or controls, processed by trained personnel in accordance with the established SOP and under rigorous quality control measures. Specimens will be triaged according to the protocol established with the participating investigators and will be accompanied by histopathologic diagnoses and clinical/demographic data. The Core will make available to the PPG investigators snap frozen tissues, frozen sections, conventional paraffin embedded tissues, plastic embedding and sectioning. Core B will provide routine and special pathology services including immunohistochemistry, autoradiography, in-situ hybridization, electron microscopy, quantitative image analysis and morphometry as well as digital imaging and photography. The Core will handle fresh or cryopreserved specimens, microdissect tissues and prepare RNA or DNA as1 needed. The Paraffin Tissue Micro-Array (TMA) facility of the University of Pittsburgh, which is a part of TARPS, will be available to the PPG investigators. Tissue microarrays will also be prepared as needed. Core B will provide annotated clinical information on every specimen used in research from the Core database and function as an "honest broker" to meet HIPAA requirements. Assistance will be available in the preparation of IRB applications for the specimen use and access to associated clinical information.